narutojourneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Shizen Senju
Shizen is a 10 year old shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village, he lives in the newly restored Senju Clan comprised of the few remaining Senju who didn't disband and merge with other families and clans. After the world nearly ended and Shizen, Karasu, and other survivors of the end came together and created two new Hidden Villages. Shizen became the first Shirokage of the Hidden Sun Village and Karasu became the fight Kurokage of the Hidden Shadow Village. Physical Appearance Shizen has shoulder-length black hair, with two long bangs on both side of his face. He has fair skin, and dark grey eyes. He usually wears a white shirt, black pants, sandals, and he likes to wrap a black bandage around his right arm. Sometimes, Shizen prefers to wear the typical Hidden Leaf Village shinobi gear. Personality Shizen is usually calm, optimistic, upbeat, energetic, kind, caring, and loves to be outside. He spends most of his time training in the forest and mountains and perfecting new jutsu. Shizen strongly believes in the Will of Fire and lives by it. Something he inherited from both his mother and father. Stories/Arcs Shizen vs. Conner One day, during the very first time Shizen Senju met Zan Uchiha and Conner Sarutobi, he eventually engaged in a spar with Conner. * Shizen Senju vs. Conner Sarutobi. Winner: Conner The next day, Shizen Senju met Zan Uchiha in the training fields along with Hikari Bujin. They eventually engaged in a battle with Zan. * Shizen Senju and Hikari Bujin vs. Zan Uchiha. Winner: Zan Training at Turtle Island Arc During this arc Shizen Senju, Ethan Urameshi, Hadou Uchiha, Karasu Hatake, Hikari Bujin, and Zan Uchiha all went to Turtle Island to learn how to control their Tailed Beast. Once they arrived, they decided to spar with Zan. * Zan vs. Hikari. Winner: Zan * Zan vs. Shizen. Winner: Zan * Zan vs. Hadou and Ethan. Winner: Zan Later on, some of the gang left and went home. While Shizen stayed behind with Hadou and Ethan to continue his training. That's when Shizen tried to master Son Goku's power on his own and he failed. Son Goku took over Shizen and went on a rampage trying to break free. Eventually Hadou and Ethan managed to calm Shizen down and return him to normal. Attack of Sugo Shizen was training in the middle of the forest when suddenly a man named Sugo attacked him from behind and impaled him with a Chakra Receiver. With the Chakra Receiver, he was able to force his Chakra inside of Shizen and take control of him. He made Shizen transform into his 1 Tailed Form, and attack Konoha. The first ones Shizen attacked were Hikari Hyuga, Team Hadou, and Team Conner. * Shizen vs. Hikari, Team Hadou, and Team Conner. Winner: Hikari Eventually once Sugo was defeated and killed, and everyone managed to return Shizen back to normal. Hikari had suffered severe wounds that put him in a comatose state. So he was put in the hospital until his body recovers. The invasion of the 7 Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist After having a nice bowl of ramen, Shizen and Karasu Hatake decided gathered information from Sugo's dead body (thanks to the Yamanaka Clan) about what secrets Sugo knows. They learned that the 7 Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist were about to attack the village soon. So Shizen and Karasu left to go on a mission to deliver a letter, while the others would handle the mist. Eventually, Shizen and Karasu returned and fought against the ninja swordsmen as well. * Shizen, Karasu, Hikari, Conner, Roseha vs. 7 Ninja Swordsmen. Winner: Shizen, Karasu, Hikari, Conner, and Roseha. Once they were defeated, their swords were returned to the hidden mist musuem where they belong. Chunin Exams Arc II Shizen and his fellow genin participated in the chunin exams. Where they all battled each other to see who would come out on top. * Shizen vs. Ritsu Uzumaki Winner: Shizen * Shizen vs. Karasu vs. Jiraiya Jr. Winner: None At the end of the exams, no one had become a chunin. The Return of Yami Uzumaki Shortly after the menacing S-rank rogue ninja Yami Uzumaki attacked the Hidden Leaf Village and was defeated by Hadou and Conner. He had returned once more with a massive clone army and an epic battle had begun. * Shizen, Karasu, Hikari, Conner, Hadou, Zan, and Rasetsu vs. Yami Uzumaki. Winner: Shizen, Karasu, Hikari, Conner, Hadou, Zan, and Rasetsu. In the end, Yami survived and escaped again. His current location was completely unknown and he went into hiding. The Fifth Great Shinobi War Once a few months passed after Yami was defeated and fled, several shinobi from the other nations were seen entering the Hidden Leaf Village. Once they arrived they were confronted by Hikari, Conner, and Hadou. After a long conversation, it was revealed that the other nations wanted to take the Tailed Beast from this village and give it too the others to maintain balance and power between all 5 great nations. Since Conner and Hikari refused to hand over their Jicnhruiki, and killed the ninja after they tried to steal Karasu and Hikari Bujin due to being Jinchuriki. They had declared war due to refusing and such, prepared for the upcoming battle. Shortly afterwards, Conner had called Karasu, Shizen, and Hikari Bujin to his office so he could give them a S-rank mission. Their mission was to travel to the Hidden Mist Village, Hidden Stone Village, and Hidden Cloud Village. Too plant Flying Thunder God Kunai in the offices of each Kage just incase of anything for a future attack. So the 3 set off to complete their mission and decided to head to the Hidden Mist Village first since it was closest. After several days have passed, the 3 completed their mission however once they reached the Hidden Cloud Village they engaged in battle with Darui, the Fifth Raikage and Eight-Tails Jinchuriki. They had a very intense and climatic battle that ended in the Hidden Mist Village being completely destroyed killing thousands of people and they defeated Darui. Darui was defeated and unconscious so they took him back to the Hidden Leaf Village to interrogate him and fix him up. So they all went to the hospital, got healed and fixed up, and prepared for the upcoming battle. The next day, the true war had begun. So Shizen, Karasu, Hikari, and Conner split up and each went to 1 of the 4 main battlefronts to even the battlefield. Because the Land of Fire was GREATLY outnumbered by the Land of Wind, Land of Lightning, Land of Earth, and Land of Water. After a massive battle broke out, in the end the Land of Fire was defeated. The ninja from the other villages were about to kill Shizen, Karasu, Hikari, Hikari Bujin, and Conner. But suddenly Yami appeared and made quick work of the other ninja and saved them. After that he quickly vanished. The End of the World After Yami managed to capture 8 Tailed Beast, become the Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki, and engaged in a gargantuan battle against Hikari, Conner, Shizen, Karasu, and Zan that would determine the fate of the entire world. In the end, Hikari, Conner, Zan, and Yami died. Shizen and Karasu survived, the Moon crashed into the Earth, a large portion of the world's population was eradicated, and the Ten-Tails had absorbed all of the other Tailed Beast and became complete. Then the Ten-Tails was trapped forever inside of the Kamui Dimension by Yami and Zan. 100 years passed, two new villages called the Hiddne Sun Village and the Hidden Shadow Village have been created. All of the previous ninja have died within 100 years. Abilities Strength: Shizen is much stronger then most kids his age, easily able to beat up numerous people (including adults) and easily pick them up and throw them around like rag dolls. While most kids graduate the Academy at age 12, Shizen graduated 2 years earlier and has surpassed other students. Speed: Shizen is pretty fast for his age as well, due to his light-weight and short height, this helps him dodge attacks better and makes it easier for him to attack and hit bigger targets. Intelligence: Shizen is smart for his age, he was one of the smartest students in his entire class. Lava Release: This is where Shizen's true prowess lies, his Lava Release is incredibly powerful. Being the Jinchuriki of the Four-Tailed Beast, Son Goku, he inherited the Lava Release from his beast. Making him extremely powerful, Shizen can easily burn down entire villages, forests, valleys, etc, and completely vaporize his opponent leaving nothing behind. Endurance: Due to being a member of the Senju Clan, who are related to the Uzumaki Clan, and both descendants of the Sage of Six Paths' younger son. Shizen posses extraordinary life force, as well as great stamina and vitality. Although it is not nearly as great as the Uzumaki Clan's abilities are. But still greater than that of a normal human. Chakra: Considering he is the Jinchuriki of Son Goku, the Four-Tailed Beast, not only does he inherit the Lava Release, but he also inherits its incredible Chakra. This allows him to use his jutsu many times during combat and therefore he does not tire quickly. He has learned how to fully manipulate Son Goku's chakra and abilities. Shizen also hails from the Senju Clan, the strongest clan in the world only rivaled by the Uchiha Clan. Thus, this grants him much greater chakra levels than most people in the world possess. Tailed Beast Forms: Since Shizen is the Jinchuriki of Son Goku, the Four-Tailed Beast and has formed an extremely strong bond and friendship with him. He is able to use his absolute full power and abilities, their chakra is also capable of merging together and becoming one because of the special Uzumaki seal placed on his stomach. This also means he can fully transform into Son Goku and fight with his help, making them a very powerful and dangerous combination. On top of that, Son Goku can free Shizen from most genjutsu casted on him and vice versa. Stats Missions }} Gallery Four-Tails Anime.jpg|Shizen's Tailed Beast, Son Goku, The Four-Tails. Shizen Senju.png Category:Ninja Category:User Character Category:Genin Category:Senju Category:Jinchuriki Category:Deceased Category:Male